


Purple

by jimmason



Category: The Last Time I Saw Richard (2014)
Genre: Choking, F/M, Facials, Gen, Oral Sex, Pegging, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:23:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28714968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimmason/pseuds/jimmason
Summary: Finally getting the clinics silent boy, Richard, to.. open up.
Relationships: Richard (The Last Time I Saw Richard)/reader, Richard (the Last Time I Saw Richard)/You, Richard (the last time i saw richard)/fem!reader, Richard (the last time i saw richard)/female reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Purple

**Author's Note:**

> hello yes this is from my tumblr and it's absolute filth im so sorry LOL

Something or someone had been irking at him that day. He refused to confess what had been taunting him all day. Nothing out of routine for him, unfortunately. A simple ‘How can I help?’ is what led to the scene currently acting out at the moment.

Choking, laboured breaths escaped from your throat that the hushed boy was maybe gripping a smidge too tight. How you snuck the contraband toy into the clinic is not in the question at the moment, your brain focused on his tense jaw and blue eyes dilated with a menacing and animal-like demeanor. His biceps ridged and discernible veins plaiting up and down his hands and forearms, prodding from beneath his skin with the strength he applied to your jugular. That damned grey tank top surrounding his top half, hugging his torso just the right amount. 

The familiar sounds of flesh spanking together clanged in the room of the rehabilitation ward, said sounds coming from Richard’s ass hitting against the skin on your bare thighs as he rode the faux cock strapped to your groin; the toy, of course, not rivaling the size of Richard’s delicious length. His cock bounced in rhythm with the momentum of his hips, leaving a growing stain of precum on the heather grey top wrapping around his torso each time his cock slapped his stomach. The way his dick bobbed up and down so freely just a short distance away from your face was so mesmerizing, the leaky tip glistening against the purplish arousal flushed head. 

Richard’s lower back curved outwards, his hips grinding down on the toy. His lids twitched and eyes fluttered to the back of his skull, the clutch both hands had on your neck temporarily loosening as the strap caressed his prostate. A pleased purr exhaling through his nose and his constricted jaw quavering. The moment of pure euphoria was momentary, his hips shifting back to the former aggressive speed he carried before. 

Your view of the overly dominant Richard fucking himself on top of you was enough to make you cum, and you were barely even getting a lick of stimulation, let alone getting fucked. Richard typically straightened fringe beginning to curl back to its natural form from the vigor and perspiration his put into riding you, his heavy cock flaunting itself in all of its glory, the raspy grunts and groans emitting from his pharynx, how his face held a combination of the vexed emotion that lead to this encounter and unrequited lustful hunger; He looked fucking ethereal like this.

Lubricious arousal puddled on the low thread count sheets below you, definitely staining the mattress the scratchy sheets covered. Apologizing in your mind to the next unfortunate patient that’ll have to rest here every night, once you and Richard are discharged.

Richard rolled his hips almost entirely off of the silicone toy with only the carved out bellend poking inside him, quickly slamming his ass back down, a smack sounding with the movement. His eyebrows furrowed and his pouty lips gaped to release the withheld growly moan. His strong hands quivering around your thoroughly abused throat, how you’re going to hide the bruises in the shape of finger imprints on your skin from the nurses and therapists not in question at the moment. He repeated the similar movements until he let the toy bottom out within him again for a longer period of time. Richards two fingers pried at your bottom lip whilst his hand rotated up and down his straining cock.

“Open.” The first word he’d spoken today, the smoothness of his vocal cords sent a chill down your spine. 

Mouth agape and tongue hanging below your bottom lip, prepared for his release. The slick slurping noises of his hand gripping and sliding on his cock caused your hips to impulsively thrust up, pressing firmly against the spot that made him scream. The rut of your hips that pressed the dildo further into him was all he needed to send him directly over the edge. Cum erupted from his cock, painting along your tongue with some of the spurts already hitting the back of your throat. His hissy undertoned groans partnering with his orgasm.

Your tongue rolled back into your mouth, devouring his essence without question. Richard still above you, slightly shaky from his come down. You peaked up at him through your thick lashes and shot him a cheeky open mouth grin.

“Feel better?”


End file.
